


If Only

by ladylangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Lance (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: "And let's not forget about your precious hero. What will the black paladin think when he sees you? He may not show it at first, but he'll despise you. A walking, talking, breathing reminder of all of the torment we put him through. He won't be able to escape you. You'll be in his training area, his lounge, even his kitchen. He'll never feel safe around you. He'll grow to hate you every time he sees your skin, every time he sees your ears, and every time he looks into yourtwisted, glowing eyes."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters in the stories.
> 
> Hi! I hope that you like it!

Lance lets out a sigh of relief as he senses the lions flying away from the Galran war ship. His shoulders tense up painfully though when the two drones holding him captive force him to rise from his kneeling position.

Haggar sneers down at him from underneath her hood, “Come foolish Paladin. Zarkon will be pleased to hear of your capture.” Her voice sounds like nails on a chalk board.

Lance smirks as he’s led from the room and down the many long corridors. “Of course he’ll be happy to see me! I _am_ the most talented paladin. He might want an autograph!” He stumbles as one of the drones squeezes his arm too tight in response to his joke.

Haggar pauses in front of a large metal door that slides open with a loud rumble. She steps inside the chamber, beckoning the drones to follow.

When Lance steps inside, he’s horrified. The room is filled with chains and tools covered in various substances that Lance really does not want to know the origin of. A row of medical style beds with cuffs spans the far wall.

Lance struggles a bit as he’s forced over to one. He’s proud to admit that he’s able to kick one of the drones in the face before they tie him down.

Haggar strides over to a communication screen, she barely glances up as the drones leave.

She enters a code and the monitor flashes on. Lance can’t see who she’s talking to from his position on the dirty mattress, but he can hear a couple of the whispered words being exchanged;

“-ould we try the serum?”

“-at will be-”

“Now?”

the voice crackles and Lance misses the reply. Haggar, on the other hand does not. She cuts off the call and begins messing with a few vials on her table.

One of the bottles she grabs is filled with glowing purple liquid. It looks similar to quintessence, the color throws him for a minute though. Galran quintessence?

Haggar attaches the vial to a syringe and begins to approach Lance. His eyes widen and he tries to wiggle out of his bonds. What the heck is that crazy witch going to inject him with?!?

Haggar notices his feeble attempts at escaping and she sighs. “Cease your struggling Paladin. You won’t escape this.” She reaches for one of his arms and rips off his armor.

“My team will come get me! They’ll save me!” Lance’s voice is high and nervous.

Haggar smiles as if she knows something that Lance does not. “Oh really? Paladin, I’m not sure they’ll want you back after this…” Her voice drifts off as she slides the needle harshly into his arm.

Lance flinches and squirms in disgust. “What are you talking about you craz-” Lance’s question cuts off as he screams.

Haggar smirks as he spasms, her eyes are filled with an evil greater than Zarkon could ever produce.

Too bad Lance isn’t conscious too see it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's super short, but I hope that you'll like it!

Lance blink dazedly as he looks around the small cell. His mind in foggy and his entire body aches profusely. He shakes his head and pushes one hand against the wall to help his weakened body into a sitting position. The room seems to spin for a moment and Lance hold his breath as his stomach churns.

When he’s finally able to see clearly again Lance raises his head. He’s alone in what appears to be a windowless prison cell. The only object in the room is the rusty metal cot that Lance is propped up on.

‘Why am I here? What happened? Where is Haggar?’ Lance’s thoughts are spinning about his mind in a never-ending whirlwind of confusion. He can feel the blood pounding heavily in his head. He raises a hand to try and stop the throbbing, but pauses half way there.

His hand is freaking purple.

Lance blinks and swallows a scream. Maybe it’s just the lighting? He slowly bring his hand to rest in front of his eyes, taking in the deep purple hue. It reminds him slightly of grape juice. Man, grape juice sounds so good right now! Do the Galras have-No! He needs to focus.

Lance pulls at his clothes to look at the rest of his skin. Everything appears to be purple now, it’s strange. His skin is still smooth, so he doesn't think anything but the color changed. He grabs some of his hair and brings it into his line of sight. It’s a vibrant shade of pale lilac. He raises his hand in a rush of panic and grabs his head. Wha-!!?!

Lance’s ears are fluffy! He has Galra ears! What is going on? He jumps up and stumbles over to the shiny metal door, bringing his face close enough to see his eyes.

“Oh thank goodness…” Lance lets out a sigh. His eyes aren’t yellow. At least... not fully. They appear to be bigger and his iris is no longer just blue. Thin strips of gold intermingle with the blue, creating a glowing effect.

Lance leans back and rest against the door. It’s okay everything will be fine. He’s just kind of Galra now. Everyone will be able to accept that right? Maybe? It will be okay. He has nothing to worry about. And, well, at least he’s still shockingly gorgeous. The ladies will _love_ the multi-colored eyes.

Lance relaxes a bit more. All he has to do now is wait for his team to rescue him. Then they can reverse this and everything will go back to normal.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Lance flinches as the door to his cell emits a loud alarm. The air around it seems to release as the heavy metal slides open. Haggar strides into his room with her head held high. Lance wishes he could wipe that proud smirk off her face, but he's not in any position to antagonize his captors. Besides, his mama taught him better than that. He really hopes that he isn't going to be set up for more experimentation though. Like, he managed to make it out of the first session relatively unscathed, depending on how you look at it, but he doubts he'll be so lucky a second time.

Haggar startles him back into reality with her cold laugh. It echoes against the walls of the room and sends a chill down Lance's spine. He really wants to pretend that the goose bumps on his arms are from the cold.

"Hello Blue paladin, it looks like my newest serum wasn't as successful as I had hoped. It did a decent enough job though, now instead of being a full Galra you're a useless half-breed. There isn't room for the likes of you in our ranks... I wonder if your friends will feel the same?" She trails off with a wicked gleam in her yellow eyes, "That is, if they even care enough to try and find you?"

Lance swallows back the lump in his throat and glares at the witch. "Of course they'll come for me! They need me! And why should it matter to them if I'm part Galra now? I'm still me! Don't try to push your own sadistic fantasies onto me lady, it won't work." Lance finishes with a snarl and crosses his arms over his chest to hide his shaking hands. He's not sure if it works.

He can't look away as the witch stalks forwards. She crouches before him and lays a gentle hand on his cheek. Her voice is deceptively soft when she speaks.

"Oh really? You think that they'll just accept you with open arms?" She leans close enough to whisper in his ear, "I didn't just give you a serum foolish paladin. I explored your memories, your emotions. How do you think the princess will react to your change? Her country was destroyed by Galra, her planet, her home, and her _family_. Do you really think she won't hate you for what we've made you?"

Lance's eyes are opened wide in shock, and his lips part to protest, but his voice catches in his throat. He can't even speak out against her. Allura wouldn't hate him. It's not his fault. He was captured against his will. She knows that...

Haggar leans back and turns his face towards hers with gentle fingers that slide just beneath his chin. He doesn't even breathe.

"And let's not forget about your precious hero. What will the black paladin think when he sees you? He may not show it at first, but he'll despise you. A walking, talking, breathing reminder of all of the torment we put him through. He won't be able to escape you. You'll be in his training area, his lounge, even his kitchen. He'll never feel safe around you. He'll grow to hate you every time he sees your skin, every time he sees your ears, and every time he looks into your _twisted_ , glowing eyes."

She pulls away and Lance sucks in a breath. His chest heaves and he falls back against the wall behind him. Haggar isn't right. She's lying. They wouldn't, and he isn't, she's lying. Allura and Shiro may not like him all that much, but they'd never... would they? Lance's face twists with his growing horror as he thinks of his team. Oh quiznack. what about Pidge? Her family was taken away from her by the Galra. She'll hate him too. And Hunk he's terrified of the Galra, he won't want to be around Lance at all. And... and Keith? He'll probably attempt to kill Lance the second he sees him.

The witch smiles at him and stands. Her robes swirl around her as she floats over to the door.

"Maybe I'm wrong paladin. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, since you're _so certain_ that they'll come to save you. Sweet dreams little fool." The door slides shut behind her.

Lance doesn't care though.

He's too busy trying to stop his tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I was having major writer's block! But it's summer now so I'll have more time to update! I wasn't going to do this one first but I got a lovely comment on it this morning and it inspired me! Thank a lot!!!


End file.
